Friday the 13th - New Beginnings
by Paul Smith1
Summary: Inspired by both the film and the game. Each character is based on people I have played with in the game. Contains one scene that is sexual in nature and swearing. This is just the first draft completed in a few hours will in time return to update the story.


_Hunger stirred the rat from its hiding place as it scurried along the wall. It felt safer knowing that it was protected on one side from any danger. The room was dark and damp broken only by a single light in the corner furthest from itself. The sounds, however, made the rat wary. The sounds which were human in nature came from nearest the light. It stopped as it contemplated what it should do. The noise scared the rat but that's where the smell came from, the nice smell, it smelled of food and the rat was very hungry._

 _The rat became startled as the noises got louder as it approached. It stopped and stood on its hind legs and sniffed. The smell was nearer now and it came from a different side of the room to the noises. Relieved, the rat scurried towards the food._

 _Amanda watched as the rat went through the cage bars and started eating the girl's corpse, the tears flowed more quickly now as she screamed again._

 _The rat stopped and looked towards the other cage, fear took over as it ran back to its safe place._

 **1.**

The bus stopped just short of the entrance into Camp Crystal Lake, The girl stepped out and pulled out her letter inviting her to be one of this year's camp counsellors. The letter stated to go towards the main cabin in Higgins Camp to meet the Camp's leaders. With a big grin on her face and the excitement of what this summer will bring she headed down the trail.

The lake appeared as if by magic. It was silver in colour and it was shaped like a perfectly flat disc of metal. No sound rang out from the shimmering emptiness of space around it. Serenely quiet, it was lined with pine trees and the whiff of nature wafted up to the girl. She decided to make her way to its decanter clear shore. The idyllic scene took her breath away. Unruffled by wind or rain, it was still and restful. The only sounds were the bumbling of bees and the distant sound of bird song.

"It's Beautiful isn't it?"

The girl, startled, spun around to face the speaker. Although at least another ten years older than herself, he was a handsome man with chiselled features. His frame was well built and she could clearly see his muscles through his shirt.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Nick's the name, I'm one of the Camp leaders here. Gemma is the other, she deals primarily with the other counsellors I focus more on the background work. Unfortunately that means I'm not around a lot but sure as Hell pull my weight when I am." He smiled warmly towards the girl.

"I'm Heather, I'm pretty new to the whole camp counsellor thing but I want to eventually work with children and thought this would be a great stepping stone", replied Heather, her eyes slowly drifting back to those muscles.

"Well Heather, it's a damn pleasure to meet you the others are already here", Nick checked the clipboard in his hand, "It turns out you are the last one to arrive, if you want to follow me I will introduce you to everyone"

Heather followed nick to the main cabin which overlooked the lake, as she walked in she saw six tables in what appeared to be the dining area with nine people sat listening to the older woman stood up next to a large whiteboard.

"… And above all know and understand ALL emergency procedures associated with the camp program. Oh Hello you must be Heather?" Gemma said politely as Nick and Heather walked into the cabin.

Everyone sat at the tables turned to face Heather as she blushed and awkwardly raised her hand to say hi.

"Everyone this is Heather, she's new to being a camp counsellor so I would like you all to show her the Crystal Lake welcome and show her around", Nick clapped his hands and moved on to the introductions.

 **2.**

Amanda, sat in the dankness of her cage. The cage itself was not that much bigger than herself and she could not even lie down to sleep. In a hunched position she watched as the rat returned to feed on the dead girl in the other cage, she didn't know the girl and she was dead when she was first dragged into the room. The moment she was taken was a blur, all she could remember was walking from the bar and that strange smell. The next memory she had was when she first awoke in the cage and in pain. There were skin grazes on her legs as if she had been dragged on a hard floor. She tried the cage door again and it would not budge that's when she noticed the padlock at the top of the door. Sitting back defeated she closed her eyes and cried once more.

An hour later, he returned. At least she thinks he's a he, all she could see were his legs and he never spoke.

Amanda pleaded to be let go through the tears, but the figure just stood appearing to be just watching her. Eventually he knelt down, his face silhouetted in the dim light. He took out the keys attached to his belt and unlocked the cage.

Amanda fearing her fate to be that of the other girl screamed and pushed herself to the furthest point in the cage and watched as the figure placed a dish of food and a bottle of water on the cage floor. He proceeded to lock the cage again and stood.

As he walked away Amanda scrabbled to the food and although it wasn't bad it was good enough, she couldn't remember the last time she ate and then the thought came to her. Why is he keeping me alive?

 **3.**

Jay sat next to Heather around the campfire and offered her a toke on his joint. Never tried it before she took a long puff and then started to cough uncontrollably, she felt that her lungs were about to come out of her mouth.

Jay was a British guy taking a year or two travelling around the states to "find himself". His accent was what attracted Heather the most. He came from London and had that typical "cockney" accent she remembered from films such as Lock Stock and Two Smoking Barrels which her older brother made her watch one day. It always seems to her that the British either spoke posh or cockney and they were nearly always the bad guys in the movies unless it's a romance.

He was quite tall and slim and had a stubbly beard, he was attractive in an above average sort of way.

"Don't worry", he said, "I was the same when I first tried it now I bloody love the stuff"

Heather in between still coughing tried to smile and hoped everyone else was not laughing. Thankfully they were all engrossed with each other.

She looked around at the other counsellors sat around the fire.

Everyone seemed friendly especially Jay and the four other girls in the group.

Sarah, the sporty girl very much into her college football was the first girl that approached her and showed her around.

Alison was shy and quiet, quite bookish in appearance and out of the rest of the group she seemed that she didn't really "fit" with the others.

Jo was the "pretty" girl of the group, the girl who was probably the first girl in her school to get breasts and she looked like she used that to her advantage.

The other girl in the group was Laura, was the alternative girl of the group, wearing black and had a certain edge to her. Heather could never tell if her look was more Goth or Emo, she decided not to ask.

The rest of the guys seemed like the male versions of the girls.

Chad was the pretty boy that obviously came from money.

Alex was the geek who told bad jokes and was into the geek culture of Star Trek and Doctor Who.

David was the sporty guy, very muscly and was a track athlete in training.

Last but not least was Shaun, he was the sort of person who was into his motorbikes and probably had a fair few fights in his day.

After a few more passing's around the joint (heather tried a few more times and began to get used to it and surprised herself with sporadic moments of giggling for no reason) Shaun looked like he was about to address the group.

"Have any of you heard the legend of the lake?"

"Let me guess is this one of those typical ghost story slash urban legends kids always tell around the camp fire?", Sarah laughed and after catching Chad staring at her breasts blew him a kiss.

"This is no ghost story and no urban legend. What I'm about to tell you really happened at this very camp in the late fifties …"

Everyone then started to go quiet and focus on to Shaun.

"… A young boy who was at this camp was always being bullied but the counsellors at the time ignored it. Then one night they were getting stoned, drunk and having sex …"

"Hey, that's my type of counsellors", laughed Jay.

Shaun didn't laugh and continued with the story.

"… The boy Jason was being spat on and punched in his cabin by the other children, he then managed to run away from the others and calling for help, but no help came. It was also very late at night and Jason never saw where he was running. That was until he tripped and there was a splash as Jason fell into the lake …"

By now everyone was quiet and transfixed onto Shaun.

"…Unfortunately Jason could not swim, when the other children caught up to him they laughed at first until they realised something was wrong. One of them ran to the counsellors cabins to get help but by the time someone came it was too late and Jason drowned in the lake and his body was never found"

"Fuck, that's some dark shit there", Laura said lighting a cigarette.

"It gets darker", continued Shaun, "after the incident the camp was shut down and reopened in 1979. A cook who worked in the kitchens here known as Pamela then murdered all of the counsellors except one who beheaded the cook in self-defence. It turns out the cook was the boy's mother who came to the camp to exact her sons revenge. Now this is the weird part more killings took place at the camp in the 80's and it was said that Jason himself rose from the dead to kill whoever steps onto Crystal Lake, because you see this place is his now, this is his home!"

The camp was quiet for at least five minutes before Jay decided to break the silence.

"Well after that lovely little tale I think it's time I hit the sack"

As Jay stood up he said his goodnights and walked to the cabin. The rest of the group watched him walk away before getting ready to do the same.

No-one saw the figure in the woods who was also watching them.

 **4.**

Amanda had a plan.

 **5.**

"Good Morning Campers!" Nick cheerfully said as he gathered the counsellors by the lake. "I have to go and deal with a little bit of business in town so today I will leave you in the more than capable hands of Gemma"

Gemma Smiled as she took hold of the clipboard from Nick.

"Ok Guys! We have a few things we need to finish before we open the camp for the summer. So I will be asking if Chad, Shaun and Jo could go into the woods to get some more firewood, I won't need to remind you not to go too far and please be careful.

Alex, David and Laura, will be finishing off painting the cabins.

Everyone else come with me to have your compulsory first aid training. Any questions? … Good!"

Nick arrived at Bud's Repair just outside of the town. If anyone drove past it they would be forgiven to believe that it was just a dumping ground of car and boat parts and not used as a business. Tyres and car chassis littered the yard outside of the building. The building itself looked nothing more than a large rundown shack.

As Nick got out of his car the strong smell of petrol wafted up his nose, thank god he didn't smoke he thought otherwise the place would go up like the fourth of July. He surveyed the yard Bud was normally outside fixing whatever job he had that day but today there was no sign of him.

Nick yelled Bud's name and looked around, nothing. Odd he thought Bud did say that he would be around this morning. He ventured inside the workshop, inside the workshop it looked worse than the outside, parts everywhere. How could he even work like this? How would he know what was repaired and what needed to be repaired?

Nick walked around the centre workbench and stood rigid as he laid his eyes on Bud lying on the floor face down. Unable to talk or move at first Nick just stared at the body before his senses returned and he rushed towards Bud. He rolled Bud over to see if he was ok and was relieved to see that he was breathing, shaking and calling his name Bud eventually awoke.

"Wha' 'n tarnation am I down 'ere?" Bud looked out of it as though he had just awoke from a three year coma.

"Bud, buddy are you ok? What happened?" Nick said as he helped Bud up and walked him outside.

"Probbly the damn fumes knocked me out, I could 'av bean a gonna if you dint show up … Why are you 'ere again anyhow?"

"The boat propeller", replied Nick, "Can't start the boat without the propeller"

"Dave could you pass the next pot up the ladder?" Alex spoke as he stood on the fifth rung of the ladder reaching down for next pot of paint.

Alex was scared of heights but he didn't want to let that show especially in front of Laura. He was always nervous around girls at the best of times but Laura was different, for one she smoked and the clothes she wore were tight and didn't leave much to the imagination. His parents would throw a fit if he took her home to meet them, he could hear them now "why don't you pick a nice girl someone like you?"

Who was he kidding, Laura would never be interested in a dweeb like himself. David kept saying that he should try with Alison but Alison was nice enough just didn't have the same effect in his pants as Laura did.

Laura knew of Alex's intentions and toyed with the idea of playing on them but decided against it. It will only backfire, she thought, he would be a lap dog for the rest of the summer thinking he would have a chance to get inside me. He's a geek, and Laura doesn't do geeks. Why the fuck did Gemma put me with Alex.

David, helpful as always, handed the paint to Alex. "You're doing a great job up there dude!"

"Thanks, especially like the TARDIS Blue, is this the boy's camp I'm guessing?"

"What the fuck is TARDIS blue?" Laura snorted.

"You know the TARDIS? Time And Relative Dimension In Space…" Alex replied with a sense of admiration.

"I don't do any of that Star Wars shit, and don't you dare get any of that paint on me either, you don't look very confident up that ladder"

David watched them bicker and just smiled to himself as he continued on the door. It wasn't long before he heard the scream. Quickly turning around he saw quite possibly the funniest sight in his life. Laura was completely covered in blue paint as the dropped pot lay beside her.

Alex on top of the ladder looked down horrified as he stared down at the commotion below him.

David just laughed as in his head all he kept thinking was that she looked like a Smurf.

"…And the last stage is to continue the CPR until there are signs of movement or if the emergency services take over." Gemma stopped as she watched the girls.

She was very confident that the girls would take the CPR training in. It appeared that Sarah had already undergone some training with her sporting background, Alison was writing everything down and entirely focused. Heather's enthusiasm to learn shone brightly.

"Remember the compressions differ from child to adult, it is imperative you don't get them mixed as it could cause more harm than good."

Heather looked around the room as the training was coming to an end and spied the calendar on the wall, Friday, apparently the work is paused for the weekend allowing the counsellors to bond and get to know each other better until the campers arrive.

"I'm starving", Said Sarah, "Are we gonna get lunch sorted soon?"

Gemma smiled, she was also starting to feel hungry herself.

"Yes, Alison if you can ring the bell we can get everyone gathered back to the dining room for lunch"

Alison just stood and smiled nervously as she headed outside to the bell and rang it three times.

Shaun placed the last of the wood to the rest of the pile.

"I think that's should be enough now we should start to get back."

He could hear the bell in the distance coming from the camp. Chad and Jo just shared a knowing look with each other as they stood at the edge of the woods.

"Ummm! You go ahead Shaun, Jo and I might have a little bit of quiet time and take in the nature before we go back"

Shaun looked at Chad and just smiled, Nature? Sure something tells me they won't be appreciating the fauna and flora of the woods but he knew that three was a crowd so gave Chad a knowing wink and headed back towards the camp.

Chad turned to Jo and smiled. "Well M'lady would you care to accompany me for a bit of fun?"

"I would be honoured my sweet prince, lead the way."

As Chad and Jo walked deeper into the woods they found a clearing surrounded by pine trees, satisfied they were far enough from the camp that they won't be seen he stopped and grabbed Jo in his arms and leant forward to kiss her.

Jo moved out his grasp and removed her blouse, Chad watched as he saw her heaving breasts just bursting to come out of her bra. Licking his lips he watched as she unclipped her clasp and revealed the breasts. They were perfect in every way, perfectly round and perfectly placed nipples. He felt the swelling and growth in his pants as she seductively moved closer towards him.

He felt the warmth from her breasts as he massaged them with his hands, removing his shirt he knelt down on the grass and leant back. Jo started to unbutton his jeans and reached in to grab his penis. The feeling of her hands holding him filled him with pleasure and even more so when he felt the softness of her lips surround it.

His eyes closed he slowly moved his pelvis in sync of Jo's head as she continued to pleasure him.

As he opened his eyes he widened them in surprise as he saw the figure standing over him. Where did he come from? How come I didn't hear him arrive?

The feeling of surprise was now filled with dread as he looked at the tattered clothing of the man, he seemed to be almost seven foot tall and built like a brick shit house. The face was covered with a mask, the kind of mask used as the goalkeeper of an Ice hockey match. He tried to speak but the mix of fear and pleasure stopped his vocal chords from working. As he continued to watch the man he saw that he raised a machete that was in his right hand and thrust it down between Chads eyes.

The force of the blade that pushed straight through Chads skull and straight into his brain caused his body to gyrate and writhe. Jo smiled as this happened, she always has this effect on the boys and continued. Her hands moved up his chest and touched something warm and sticky. She withdrew her hand and looked to see what it was and was surprised to see her hand covered in blood. She instantly stopped what she was doing and looked up to see Chads lifeless body in front of her.

Screaming she stood up and turned around only to be faced with the killer. Screaming again she was rooted to the spot with fear and watched as the killer placed both of his hands around her head in a vice like grip and moved his thumbs to her eyes. She felt the pressure and the intense pain as the thumbs burst through her eye sockets and penetrated her brain.

The man dropped Jo's corpse and turned his head towards the camp when the sound of the bells returned.

 **6.**

The footsteps returned just outside of the door she was in. Amanda scared waited for the man to walk in, the footsteps were slow and deliberate as he walked to the cage. Amanda shifted to the back of her cage and pulled her legs tight to her chest waiting.

The man leant down again to unlock the door and take away the empty dish, as soon as he removed the padlock Amanda took her chance and with all her might kicked out with her feet against the cage door as it struck the man in the head. With the sound of pain the man lay unconscious on the floor. Not risking to stop to see who the man was she scrambled from out of the cage and headed to the door.

The rat came out and watched the commotion unfurl and with fear returned to its hiding place.

Amanda never ran so fast in her life, the feeling of adrenaline fuelled by her fear pushed her body to almost superhuman speed as she continued down the dark corridor. There was a door ahead, she did not know where to go but anywhere was better than the cage. She burst through the door and was almost blinded by the daylight.

She could see the car to her left, Must be his she thought?

Not stopping to check to see if the keys were in the ignition she ran towards the nearby copse, in the hopes the nearby trees would offer her some protection.

Amanda ran and ran the trees getting denser now she had no idea where she was and couldn't even be sure that she was not going round in circles. She stopped to gather her breath and see if she was being followed. There were no sounds of footsteps through the woods or the sound of a car starting up. She began to wonder if the cage door hit the man's head with enough force to kill him. Collapsing to the floor she burst out crying, both scared and relieved that she escaped.

She stopped her tears and listened, not sure if at first she was imagining it. But just ahead of her she could swear she heard a bell ringing. With added drive she stood up and ran once more.

 **7.**

"Fucking cocksucking dick"

"I will fucking kill the prick", Laura walked to the showers pissed off that the trail to the showers went past the dining area and everyone saw her covered in the paint.

The jeers and taunts and the laughter eventually died down as she got closer to the showers.

"I swear to God Alex, I will get my revenge on you, you asshole!"

She walked to the mirrors and looked at herself, her clothes were ruined and it's going to take ages to get all this paint out of her hair.

She moved towards the nearest shower and switched it on, knowing that it takes a while for the hot water to eventually reach a comfortable heat.

As she started to take off her paint stricken clothes she heard the outside door open. Stopping she looked towards the direction of the door.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

"Is there anyone there?"

Laura got up and walked towards the door to see who it was. As she got there she saw no-one and watched as the door swung open and shut.

"Fuck's sake it was just the wind. Fucking man up Laura!"

She returned back to the changing rooms and sat back on the bench to undress. At the corner of her eye she saw a dark mass move past the door.

"Who's there … If that's you Alex I'm going to fucking kill you"

She moved towards the door, the sign on the door said toilets, and carefully pulled the handle. The toilets appeared empty as she walked towards the cubicles and saw that they were all closed. Sighing she turned to face the mirrors again, and was shocked to see one of the cubicles slowly start to open. Turning around she saw a huge man in a hockey mask.

"What the fu…"

She did not have time to finish what she was saying as the man grabbed her head and pulled her towards him and thrusted her head into the toilet bowl. Her eyes widened as she started to scream but as she did her mouth filled with toilet water, the man's grip was too strong to fight and the attempt to scream just made things worse. Eventually Laura's fight was over as the man released his grip and watched as the body lay motionless in the toilet.

 **8.**

Amanda could see a clearing through the trees, she reached the edge of the woods and came across a lake. The lake was beautiful and calm, but her attention was not focused on the lake. What Amanda was more interested in was a group of people on the other side. The people appeared to be sitting down to eat on some benches outside of a cabin.

Amanda screamed at them for help but unfortunately they were too far to hear her. She looked either side of the lake to see which was the quickest route around, but the lake looked too big and she was close now, so close to freedom. At least if she reached the people she will be safe.

Fuck it she thought and dived into the lake.

 **9.**

"H … Hi Alex! Would you want to sit next to me", Alison was nervous asking but Sarah gave her the courage to ask.

She thought Alex was cute, and out of the group she thought he was like her and didn't really fit with the rest of the group. It was all her parents' idea, coming to the camp that is, it was supposed to help with her confidence. Alison knew that it would be a mistake, everyone was either a jock or popular I'm just a nerd. When she saw Alex she could feel that he was a like-minded soul. She wasn't really into the stuff he liked, but being a straight A student did nothing to her social life. She was never invited to parties and didn't have many friends.

"Umm! Yeah I …" before Alex could finish he felt David nudge him towards Alison.

"Of course you will buddy" He grinned at them both and went to get his food from the kitchen.

Alex sat down and smiled at Alison, when she smiled back he realised exactly how beautiful she was and they talked like old friends.

Heather and Sarah picked up their lunch from Gemma as they noticed Shaun walking towards them.

Gemma frowned, "Where are Chad and Jo?"

Shaun smiled and just said "They are just getting closer to nature"

Gemma's frown stayed put, she understood that there would be relationships in the camp and she accepted that sex may be inevitable but she was not happy that they were in the woods alone. The woods can be a dangerous place, who knows what kind of creatures live out there.

As she finished serving the food she could hear a car pull up, thank god Nick was back he would go into the woods and get the love birds.

"Howdy Ho campers how is everyone doing!" Nick cheerfully said as he approached the benches.

"Nick, we need to talk we have Chad and Jo out in the wo …" Gemma began.

"GIRL!" someone shouted

Gemma and Nick turned to the group. Heather pointed out to the lake.

"Theres a girl and she looks like she needs help!"

 **10.**

"Quick! Get her into the cabin, put her on the bed", Nick shouted as they pulled the girl from the lake.

The others where whispering amongst themselves, who was she? Where did she come from?

The girl thankfully was breathing when they pulled her out of the lake, but she was unconscious. Her clothes were with the exception of being wet were dirty and ripped. There were cuts along her face as the branches of the trees hit her as she ran through them.

"Right where is everyone else? Where's Chad, Jo, Laura and Jay?" Nick asked frantically as they tried to warm the girl.

"Chad and Jo are in the woods fucking, Laura is having a shower after Alex threw a tin of paint over her", Sarah said as Nick looked around.

"I did not it was an accident" Alex declared and felt himself blush when Alison looked at him.

"For fucks sake, will someone go and get Chad and Jo and will someone check up on Laura to see if she is ok" Nick said, "I'll look after our guest here".

It was around the same time that Gemma found Laura, Shaun found the bodies of Chad and Jo.

He just stood and looked at the deceased lovers and then felt the rising in his stomach. Leaning against a tree Shaun vomited.

"What the fuck is going on?" Shaun said to no one in particular.

He began to run back to the camp. He didn't get very far as he came across the firewood he collected earlier and standing next to the wood was a man dressed in rags and a hockey mask.

"Jason? But it was just a story …"

Shaun looked down by his feet and noticed the hatchet used for chopping the wood, the man just stood there neither moving nor saying a word. Picking up the hatchet Shaun raised it high and ran to the man as he plunged the hatchet deep into the man's chest. The hatchet was imbedded quite far but the man did not react, as if nothing even happened.

Shaun then realised the stories of the murders were true and that Jason was real. He turned and ran towards the camp. Before he could warn every-one of the impending danger he felt a sudden pain in his back. He stumbled a few more steps, coughed a little blood and collapsed face down in the ground.

The man known as Jason picked the hatchet from Shaun's back and walked into the camp.

Nick sat over the girl stroking her hair as Heather and the rest of the group stood by the door watching.

"Sarah, David run over to the infirmary and fetch some medical supplies, Alex and Alison see if you can call for help, Heather can you go and check on Gemma she should have been back by now. AND where is Jay?" Nick said as he kept checking on the girl.

Sarah and David quickly left the cabin and set forth to the infirmary which unfortunately from their position was the other end of the camp. Alex and Alison ran to the only cabin that had a phone. Why on earth have a camp where you have no bloody phone signal.

"I'll stay here with you, you may need help if she wakes up" Heather replied.

As Alex and Alison reached the phone to call the police they could not understand why the phone wasn't working.

"There's no dial tone?" Alison put the phone down and tried again. Still no signal.

Alex said he will go outside and check the electrics. Alex ran out of the cabin and around to the back until he came across the fuse box. As he opened it up he could see the fuse for the phone lines was missing.

"What the fuck was going on?" he said as he heard a scream from the dining hall.

The mystery girl finally awoke with a scream. Nick tried to calm her and hold her down, Heather rushed over to help.

"He's after me you have to help me, he's after me" the girl screamed.

"Who? Who's after you" Heather looked at Nick with confusion on her face.

"The bad man … the bad man!"

Nick trying to soothe her tried to explain that she was safe now, nothing will harm her here.

The girl looked towards Nick and hugged him crying uncontrollably.

Jay finally awoke from his marijuana induced sleep. He looked around the cabin and realised no-one was around. He checked his watch 1:47pm, Shit he thought, he's just missed lunch. Everyone is gonna be pissed he's missed out on this morning's duties.

He sat up from the bed and stretched catching a whiff from under his arms. Fucking hell he thought I really need a shower.

Before going to the showers he thought he better see Gemma and face the music of shirking his duties before heading to refresh himself.

He walked through the door of the cabin and saw Nick and Heather trying to calm down some girl.

"Hey guys I just want to say I'm S…."

"God Damnit Jay! Where the fuck have you been?" Heather broke him off

Confused Jay, apologised again and asked where Gemma was.

"She's by the showers checking on Laura, can you check to see if anything is wrong? She should have returned by now and there is some crazy shit happening here at the moment." Nick responded.

 **11.**

"What do you mean the fuse is gone?" Alison asked.

Alex couldn't explain it.

"I don't know … it's just … gone! And there was a scream form the dining hall I think that girl has woke up"

Alison looked out of the window to see if she could see anything happening from the cabin when the window exploded in what appeared to be a thousand shards of glass. Jason pulled Alison out of the window as her torso got shredded by the jagged glass still attached to the sill. She got up but was badly injured, every time she tried to speak blood poured from out of her mouth. Jason stood watching as she stumbled back into the cabin to a surprised and scared Alex.

"Help!" she gurgled to Alex as more blood spewed from her mouth.

Alex looked around and saw the fire poker next to the fireplace and rushed to the large man in the mask. He swung twice but each time it looked like he was doing nothing. Jason grabbed hold of Alex's head and pushed it against the door to the cabin and repeatedly whacked the door against his head. After a sickening crunch Alex no longer screamed and just stared blankly at his killer.

Alison due to the pain was now crawling slowly away. She knew she had no chance of escape and turned to face Jason, crying she lay defeated the last thing she saw was the poker entering her left eye.

Amanda now much calmer explained everything to Nick and Heather. Heather sat back in her chair trying to contemplate what she was saying.

"Nick we need to call the police, if there is a killer on the loose we need to get protection. He could come here."

Nick pondered Heathers statement.

"I agree, the main priority is the safety of the camp. Let's get Amanda to the car. Heather go and find out what's going on with everyone else and explain that I'm going to drive Amanda into town".

Nick stood and helped Amanda up, who although calmer was still quite shaken. As they walked to the door Amanda stopped staring out of the window toward the car.

Heather looked towards Amanda and saw the fear in her eyes. She watched as Amanda turned to Nick whose demeanour started to harden.

"You should not have left me, now look at the problems you are causing."

Nick swung a punch at Amanda forcing her to slip and hit her head on the side of the nearby table. Heather watched in horror as she realised what was happening.

"It was you … you did this?"

Nick pulled out a pocket knife and walked towards Heather.

"Gemma? Laura? It's Jay!" Jay waited for a response, nothing!

Jay sighed as he walked through to the showers.

"OK Guy coming in … hope you are decent!"

Jay saw the blood first, made pink with the flood of water on the floor. He turned the corner and saw the two bodies. Laura looked like she was being sick after a long night of drinking with her head over the toilet bowl and Gemma … Oh God Gemma!

She lay beside Laura, her face expressionless with the gaping wound of her slit throat.

Jay wondered if he was still a little high as he approached the bodies. He knelt down beside Gemma and checked her pulse. He knew it was stupid, he could see that she was dead but it was the only thing he could think to do.

His senses came back to him and his now only thought was to get out, to leave the camp.

Sarah and David was returning back to the cabin with the medical supplies when they saw Alex's body half in the cabin to their left and half out. His head looked like it had been crushed. David wanted to scream but couldn't, it was almost as though no sound could come from his throat. Sarah, however, screamed for the both of them.

They rushed over to the body and that was when they saw Alison lying face up on the floor with the poker sticking upright from her face.

Too engrossed at the bloodshed before them they didn't notice the killer enter the room behind them.

 **12.**

Heather ran from the cabin trying to find someone, anyone, for help. She headed into the woods to hide from Nick.

How could he do that? Nick of all people. She remembered when she first met him only the day before he seemed so nice and welcoming. She shuddered at the thought.

Heather crouched behind a rock and peeked over to see if Nick was looking for her. She could still see his frame as he walked past the window from inside the cabin.

Amanda, she thought, she should not have left her with him. She thought about going back to try and save her but what could she do, there was no way she could overpower Nick.

Behind her the lay the road towards town, nearby the sound of a car was getting closer. She stood and ran towards the road.

Jay came across Nick's car near the cabin and noticed the keys still in the ignition. He thought about warning Nick and the others but he was scared and did not want to die here.

He opened the door and started the car. He did feel guilty but its survival of the fittest and if this meant his survival he was going to take it.

The car started first time, he waited at first to see if anyone came to the car but no-one did. He put the foot to the pedal and sped off.

He was just past the entrance to the camp as he turned towards town, the road clear he hit the accelerator hard.

What happened next was beyond his control as Heather stumbled from out of the trees onto the road, tears streaming from her eyes she stood up and waved for the car to stop. It was too quick Jay hadn't had time to think as the car plowed straight into Heather tossing her body over the car like a rag doll. He quickly slammed on the brakes and looked at Heather in the rear view mirror, she didn't move and realised it was too late, she was dead.

Screaming he punched the dashboard out of frustration and fear.

"I'm sorry" he said tearfully and started the car again.

Sarah and David dived through the nearest window to escape the masked killer and ran back to the cabin towards Nick and the others.

As they burst through the cabin door they quickly closed it and pulled down the crude wooden bar to prevent the killer from getting in.

"NICK? NICK?" David shouted

He saw Nick come out of the other room covered in blood, Sarah first thought that Nick was injured and rushed towards him only to realise that the blood was not his own.

"Are you ok?" she asked as Nick just stared blankly at her.

"Nick?" repeated David "They're dead … they're both dead"

Before Nick could respond Sarah saw the girl they rescued on the lake in the other room lying dead with multiple stab wounds and saw the bloodstained knife in his hands.

She stepped back in confusion, David realised something was up too but he had no time to take in the current state of affair as the door behind him burst open in fragments of wood. Spinning around he saw Jason standing before him. He threw a punch at him but it had no effect. Jason retaliated with another punch and Sarah screamed as David's head bounced along the floor.

Sarah backed further away from both Nick and the masked man and watched as they both stood still staring at one another.

Nick raised the pocket knife and moved to stab Jason but stopped suddenly as the machete entered his torso. Using both hands Jason grabbed the hilt of the weapon and thrust downwards.

Nick eyes wide with shock looked down to see his intestines fall out of his gut like a mass of writhing snakes and then fell down to his knees.

Jason turned to face Sarah only to find an empty space where she had been.

Sarah got to the road fairly quickly and without turning she ran towards the town.

 **13.**

The police arrived at the scene later that night and the sheriff could not believe his eyes when he saw the bloodshed that lay before him. Following Sarah's report of the events that took place that day didn't seem right there was no sign of a masked killer and the officers checked the camp from top to bottom.

Sarah was clearly in shock, he bent down in front of Nick's body or what was left of it and shook his head.

Jason stood hidden in the woods and watched the police come and go taking the bodies. He knew that his time will come again to purge the camp of the sinners, his mother told him so. He returned to a small rundown shack deep in the woods to where is mother was she would be happy with what he had accomplished, she was always so proud of him.

He knew there was no love stronger than his mother's love.


End file.
